


The Start of it All

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Family, Gen, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the conversation Clint and Natasha had when she first told him she was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel
> 
>  **An extract from Семья:**  
>  _Clint found Natasha in the bathroom. She was sat in the corner on the cold floor; her knees hugged tightly to her chest. She was staring so intently at the ground that she hadn’t noticed him open the door._  
>  _“Nat? Natasha? Are you okay? You don’t look great”_  
>  _There was still no answer, no response_  
>  _“Tasha...” He approached her slowly, sitting carefully opposite her. His hands on her shoulders, his knees pressed against hers._  
>  _Only then did she seem to realise she wasn’t alone._  
>  _“Clint?” – It was almost a whisper, her voice trembling._  
>  _“What is it Nat?”_  
>  _“Clint... I’m pregnant”_  
>  \- - -

For the first time in his life Clint couldn't think of anything to say. His jaw was slack with shock and he did nothing but stare at Natasha; waiting for his brain to comprehend what she’d told him...  


Finally finding himself, he took her hands and pulled her from the floor, leading her into their adjoining bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed while Clint refused to take his eyes off her the entire time. Natasha avoided his gaze with expert stubbornness. 

Eventually, he broke the silence which had fallen over them; 

“What do you- Nat, what do you want to do?” 

She didn’t respond, she couldn’t respond. She was still in shock; as far as she was aware this couldn’t happen, it was impossible...  


She had been feeling ill for weeks; she was tired and ached everywhere. The only reason she'd gone to the doctors in the first place was after Steve expressed his concerns about her to Coulson; who’d practically dragged her down to medical. 

The doctors on SHIELD’s staff were familiar with her medical history and seemed equally shocked to learn of her condition. They’d wanted to run some tests, but Natasha had refused and fled back to the tower, seeking comfort in the one person she trusted above all others.  
She knew what she wanted to do, but she was scared. She didn’t know how to admit it to Clint, not sure if he felt the same. She couldn't face the heartbreak of knowing he didn't want it... It would tear her apart to face that rejection from him. 

The silence stretched out in front of them; it wasn’t until a tear silently fell down Natasha’s cheek that Clint spoke again. 

“Natasha, I’m here. I’m always here for you. Whatever you want...” he was just as uncertain of his partners feelings as she was. He didn't want he to feel pressured, kids were never anything Natasha had expressed an interest in before... But he wanted this so badly, the thought that he and Natasha had created a life together excited him more than he'd have thought possible. He'd support her in whatever decision she made, but he couldn't help but hope... 

It unnerved him that he didn't know how she was feeling; he could always read her, an ability Tony had commented on more than once... Clint always knew how she felt, what she was thinking, and how to make her feel better. But this was all completely unexpected, and he didn't know what to say.  


The tears continued to fall down Natasha's face, but eventually she turned to face him; she saw reassurance in his eyes. His arms wrapped round her and pulled her towards him, he kissed her gently on the cheek and waited patiently. 

“I didn’t think this could ever- I was sure I couldn’t-” Natasha admitted, faltering to say the words, but he understood anyway. 

“Tasha, it’s okay” 

“What do we do?”  


She was sat between his legs now, leaning her back on his chest and her head nestled under his chin. He stroked her arm and played with her hair; she never felt safer than when she was with him. His hands moved to rest over her abdomen, something he had done hundreds of times before, but a gesture which took on a new meaning now. 

“I always wanted to be a dad” he admitted, almost a whisper. 

Natasha smiled at him, she felt instantly better knowing that he wanted it too, that she wasn’t alone. She kissed his jaw, turning in his hold to wrap her arms around him in return. She exhaled deeply, a calming breath to steady herself before she spoke again; 

"We’re really going to do this? We’re going to have a baby?” 

“We’re going to have a baby” Clint responded, a grin on his face, excitement gleaming in his eyes.


End file.
